Cooking utensils are generally multipurpose utensils and must therefore have a wide spectrum of characteristics. Particular significance is attached to characteristics such as the chemical and mechanical resistance of the surface, safe and easy handling (ergonamy) so as to keep accident risks low when cooking, together with the shape of the utensil adapted to the particular cooking function and the ease of cleaning. Significance is also attached to the thermal characteristics (material and material combinations) of such a utensil and finally robustness and, at the same time, low weight. It is to be assumed that all these characteristics cannot be combined in optimum manner in a single utensil and therefore every utensil is to a certain extent a compromise.
Cleanness or hygiene requirements dictate that such utensils should not have points such as joints on and around handle and grip attachments which are difficult to clean. Normally such grips are attached to the outer wall of the utensil either by rivets or by a soldered/welded joint. In many cases the handles are a relatively limited distance above the heat source, so that they can easily become heated. Utensils used in commercial kitchens are not thermally insulated at the handles, so that such insulating materials cannot suffer as a result of the heat or the rough handling in such kitchens. Such vessel handles are bulky and do not allow space-saving stacking of the cooking utensils. This makes difficult or even impossible bain marie or double boiler cooking with cooking utensils of different sizes fitted in one another.